


May Death Never Stop You

by dawn950123



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, some random drabble
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn950123/pseuds/dawn950123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Death（The Black Parade）/ Party Poison（Killjoys Universe） <br/>	Jet Star/ Kobra Kid【implied】</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Death Never Stop You

May Death Never Stop You  
CP：Death（The Black Parade）/ Party Poison（Killjoys Universe）   
Jet Star/ Kobra Kid【提及】  
Rating：PG13   
Warning：RPS+水仙+奇怪的时间线。   
前言：心有多大，脑洞有多大

1\. Goodnite, Dr. Death  
Party Poison又一次从噩梦中惊醒。   
他几乎是要尖叫着睁开了双眼，肺部一下子摄入了太多的空气让他的肋骨又开始隐隐作痛起来。他坐起身环顾四周，左手紧紧地攥住旁边的椅背，指节因此而泛白。有那么一瞬间他开始怀疑自己现在所处的世界是否真实，或者说在梦境的那一头才是他真正的归宿。Party Poison感觉到自己的头正在剧烈地疼痛着，伴随着自己心跳的频率，将血液混合着尖锐的痛感一下下地抨击到身体的每一处。  
他不知道自己究竟是怎么了。

对于那个梦境他已经记不太清了，就像是在长眠水下太久之后回到岸上的第一次呼吸，生硬地尖锐但同时也让他忘记了之前发生的一切。Party Poison将额前已经汗湿的红发随意地往脑后梳了梳，然后靠在汽车餐厅生硬的椅背上试图平缓思绪。他意料到现在还是凌晨，天色仍然被包裹在一片了无边境的黑暗中。荒漠里不时有野生动物的叫声透过破碎的窗户传进来，Party Poison通过缝隙往外看了看，除了天上那些已经不再如之前明亮的行星之外什么都没有。

他叹了口气，睡在他对面火车座位上的Fun Ghoul正轻轻地打着鼾，腰间还别着一把枪。Kobra Kid和Jet Star睡在一墙之隔的一张最大的餐桌上，相互依偎着对方（不，Party Poison一点也不好奇自己弟弟的私人生活）紧靠着一台老旧的终结者游戏机，时不时发出的单调旋律似乎提醒着他们四个人时间的褪逝。  
就在这时，他无意中扫视到了一个熟悉的身影。

Party Poison轻手轻脚地站起身来，将枪绑在自己的大腿上之后便走了出去，试图控制自己的脚步声，不让它们和木板发出的声响传到其他人的耳朵中。另外三个人似乎对于发生了什么还没有意识，Party Poison慢慢地走到那辆画着蜘蛛图案的车前，静静地看着那个几乎已经和夜色融为一体的身影。

然后他轻声地笑了下，意识到自己的喉咙不知在什么时候开始变得刺痛。  
而对方似乎也勾了勾嘴角，铂金色的短发在一片黑暗中显得格外耀眼。Party Poison想把手指插进那头头发中，感受它们是不是如同自己想象中的一样那么柔软。

Party Poison在开始的时候并不知道他是谁。

就像之前所发生的一切那样，这个和他几乎有着相同面孔的男人会时不时地出现在他每一次从噩梦中惊醒之后。刚开始Party Poison认为这只是Korse的陷阱，但过了一段时间之后他所预想的却从未发生。这个铂金色头发的男人还是会偶尔光顾他和其他Killjoys的藏身之所，这让他怀疑自己是不是并没从梦中完全醒来。

他说他的名字是Death. 

在第五次见面之后，那个穿着黑色行军装的男人对他说。然后猝不及防地吻上了他。对方的嘴唇冰冷，如同他的身体和名字一样。Party Poison似乎能感受到Death口中和自己几乎一模一样的味道，就像是烟草燃烧过后余韵加上劣质的酒精。绝望，Party Poison一边回应着对方的亲吻一边想到，他尝起来就像是绝望。

不过在世界末日面前，谁都不会在乎那么多，绝望对于他们来说已经足够了。

Party Poison微笑了一下，然后伸出手抱住了对方。 

他感受到Death慢慢地回抱住了他，两条手臂冰冷的如同蟒蛇缠绕住他的整个上半身，对方衣服上那些复杂的金属扣子也让他的胸口感觉到刺痛，但Party Poison却没有放手，反而把自己的脸埋在了对方毫无血色的脖颈皮肤处。

有的时候Party Poison在想，对方是不是真的像他的名字所说的那样不复存在了。

Death微凉的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈，双手有力地搭在他的腰部。Party Poison忍不住轻轻笑了起来，然后在对方苍白的脸颊上留下了一个亲吻。

“Poison.”Death轻轻叫他的名字，然后微笑着将红发男人推到车前盖上，顺势吻上了他。

Party Poison闭上眼睛，感觉到几丝头发落在额前让他的鼻子有些发痒。他仍然能听到远处动物绵延不断地呼喊，沙子在他们脚下肆意地随风翻滚着发出细小而喧嚣的噪声。借助着月亮他能看清Death的脸，微微皱着眉，头发似乎要比月光还要耀眼。

于是他将手指插到对方的头发中，然后再一次吻上了他

这不是他们的第一次亲吻，但Party Poison希望这并不会是最后一次。

2\. Cemetery Drive

在十几个小时的车程后，他们所有人都感觉到这已经是尽头了。

前往Battery City路他们并不熟悉，而对于那个几乎控制着一切的公司来说则像是Korse策划已久的噩梦，一步步将他们引入一片前路未知的黑暗中。现在轮到Kobra Kid开车，Jet Star坐在副驾驶上和他轻声交谈着分散注意力，好让金发的年轻男人不会陷入睡眠之中。

Fun Ghoul坐在他的旁边，眼睛看向窗外飞驰而过的景象，大多数都是干燥枯死的树木，灰黄色布满了他们眼前所能触及的一切。偶尔会出现几座早就废弃的建筑，但大多数都已经被印上了那个凶神恶煞的玩偶标志，如同一双双眼睛紧紧地盯着那辆正在沿着公路飞奔的野马汽车。

车上的气氛从来没有如此凝重过。

而Party Poison恰好知道因为什么。

Korse绑架了Killjoys的唯一希望，而他们四个只身前往Battery City的决定听上去无疑像是一场早就精心计划好的自杀旅行。

Kobra Kid趁他没注意的时候打包了比之前要更多的镭射枪支和武器，Jet Star将他和金发男人挂在墙上的那副合照趁对方不注意的时候拿了下来，偷偷放进了自己夹克贴近心口的内侧中。Fun Ghoul在所有人离开之后将他的名字用红色喷漆喷在了汽车餐厅一面墙最显眼的位置上，似乎想要留下他真正存在过的证据。

他们在离开的时候并没有回头，但他们都知道在那一刻开始有什么东西已经再也无法挽留了。他们和汽车餐厅之间的距离不过十步，但在此时却感觉像是隔着一片空荡的悬崖。

Party Poison将头贴在车窗玻璃上，冰冷的温度让他不自觉地想起那个铂金色头发的男人。Fun Ghoul似乎察觉到了什么，他转过头来拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑了一下然后用口型告诉他一切都会好的，口气轻松得就像是谈论天气，而不是他们前途未知的现实。

车在不知什么时候停了下来，在Kobra Kid的建议下他们决定休息一会。Party Poison和Fun Ghoul善意地离开了后面的座位，为剩下两个人留出独处的空间。

傍晚的风夹杂着沙土吹得他们几乎快要流泪，Fun Ghoul骂了一句戴上了他的围巾面罩之后去放第一班哨，Party Poison仍然站在原地，看着剧烈的风吹过那些已经死去的树木，甚至折断他们的枝叶，然后让干燥而寒冷的空气无情地吹散他们，直到只剩下分离崩析的渣滓。

Party Poison没来由地感到一阵悲哀。

突然间他感觉到肩膀上有一阵冰冷而轻柔的压力，一双手慢慢地搭在了上面。他呼出一口气，然后向后半倚靠在了Death身上。对方如同以往一样，并没有多说什么，毫无生气的手指轻轻地抚过他脏乱而耀眼的红发，划过头皮，所到之处都引起了一阵细微的电流，在Party Poison的皮下慢慢回荡着。

“我并没有做恶梦。”他轻声对Death说，声音平淡。对方的手臂搂住了他的腰，冰冷的呼吸落在他脸颊的皮肤上，Party Poison转过头去，给了他一个短暂的亲吻。

“但是对你来说这比噩梦还要糟。”过了一会之后Death轻轻说道，同时将他搂得更紧了些。

“我很害怕。”Party Poison转过头去，看着对方暗沉如同黑夜的眼睛，手指用力缠绕住Death的后颈。“我只是希望Mik…Kobra Kid至少能逃出去。”他的声音突然有些哽咽，伴随着他们耳旁正在叫嚣的寒风，听起来更像是一声悲鸣。

Death什么都没说，只是在Party Poison紧闭的双眼上留下了一个亲吻，轻柔地就像一只已经死去的蝴蝶短暂地停留在了上面。

“一切都快结束了。”Death这么对他说，Party Poison将自己的脸埋在了对方黑色的行军服中，闻着似乎并不属于这个世界的气息。一切都快结束了，Party Poison感觉到一阵心酸夹杂着解脱布满了他身体中的每一个角落。他们静静地拥抱着，他将头靠在了对方的胸口上，倾听Death的心跳，稳定得如同永不停歇的军鼓。

3\. Famous Last Words

当Korse把他抵在墙上的时候，Party Poison心中并没有一丝恐惧。

他的耳边布满了镭射枪的声音，眼睛所到之处都是Better Living所代表的纯白色，几束不同颜色的激光闪过去，耀眼得如同黑夜中绽放的烟花。

“Party Poison.”Korse对他凶狠地笑着，抓住他领口的手变得更紧了些。“看起来我们又见面了。”

他并没有回答。

不远处Fun Ghoul的枪刚刚打穿了一个员工的身体，Jet Star在给Kobra Kid作掩护，好让对方能找到那个孩子。一切看上去都在按照计划进行，除了他自己现在被敌人压在墙上，下巴上还被抵着一杆枪除外。

“你们究竟什么时候才会明白，那些所谓的反抗都是徒劳的？”Korse笑着说，牙齿洁白，散发出寒光，“Killjoys早晚都会变成历史，包括你们所有人。”

“你不会懂的，”Party Poison感觉到自己的声音因为喉咙处的压迫而微微有些改变，他皱着眉想要挣脱对方的钳制，但下巴上空洞的枪口却让他不敢再移动一分。“这不仅仅是一个组织，这是一个概念。”

Korse笑的更加大声了，然后用枪口又一次狠狠地压在了他的喉咙上，“哦是吗？也许你可以告诉我什么才叫真正的概念。”

然后他扣动了扳机。

Party Poison感觉到一瞬间世界仿佛又回归到了寂静。这并不像是电影中所演的那样，一切都以慢镜头的形式呈现，每一份文件，每一颗水滴都划过他的眼前。比起它来这更像是不停地倒带与快进，如同置身于一部已经破旧的录像机中。 Party Poison看到了一些之前的画面，包括在最初的时候彼此还是普通人的生活，他们四个人的汽车餐厅，Jet Star和Kobra Kid以为他没注意的时候偷偷的牵手，Fun Ghoul在睡眠时微皱的眉头，和Death每一次亲吻他的时候冰冷却无比熟悉的温度。

他仿佛置身于钢筋水泥中，任凭这些记忆在他身边不停地闪回而过。他并没有感觉到丝毫的痛觉，一切都发生的太快，而这些毫无相干的碎片就像是一场剧烈的龙卷风把他围绕在中间，任凭那些回忆慢慢抽离他的身体，然后用最直观的方式展现在他的眼前。

那是他最后一次看到Death.

对方仍然穿着那套纯黑色的行军服，扣子整齐地排列在两侧，铂金色的头发似乎比之前还要明亮。他慢慢地朝Party Poison走来，眼神凝重，正如他们第一次见面那样。

“一切都结束了。”Party Poison对他说，他们似乎处于在了一个奇异的，只有他们两个人的时空。红发男人感觉到自己的喉咙开始哽咽，那些记忆的碎片阻断了他和外界的联系，他甚至不知道其他人最后的命运。Party Poison叹了口气，然后感觉到了一阵痛楚从心底慢慢传来，直到自己之前被射中的喉咙部位。

“一切都结束了。”Death轻轻地对他说，然后露出了一个安慰性的笑容。他再一次地将Party Poison拥入怀中，力气比之前大了几分。红发男人轻轻地将自己的头靠在对方的肩膀上，最后一次感受着他冰冷而舒适的体温。他的手指轻轻地搭在对方的后脑上，而那些琐碎的记忆也逐渐开始变得模糊。Party Poison渐渐地开始看不清每一个人的脸了，他感觉到一阵没来由的恐惧，但他却太累了以至于不能去好好地回忆它。  
Death在他的耳边轻轻地说着什么，但Party Poison却已经听不太清了。周围的画面在他眼中只剩下光和影的交融，飞快地旋转着以至于到最后除了无意义的光芒外什么都没剩下。他唯一还能感觉到的就是对方在他耳后的那些轻柔的亲吻，向以往一样毫无生机，但是却是他从没感受过的温暖。

And Though You’re Dead And Gone,   
Believe Me,  
Your Memory Will Carry On. 

END


End file.
